pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Casino
MarkT 2/5/06: I'd like to rearrange the California section into "Northern" and "Southern" California, then break out Bay Area as a subheading under Northern and Los Angeles as a subheading under Southern. Probably also add a subheading for San Diego area and Sacramento area in Southern and Northern, since there are so many in those specific areas as well. And what would you think about listing and ordering them by city instead of by casino name? ---- I think all of these suggestions are excellent. I'd love to see more organization in the California section. Please feel free to change it at will. SheridanCat 18:23, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :I second Sheridan's endorsement -- I'm happy to have someone take interest in the California stuff. (The nice thing about wikis is that even if you mess something up, it can always be reverted to a prior version. This has inspired the Wikipedia motto to "be bold", and I think it applies here too.) - PhilipR 20:16, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ---- Hi, folks: I'm experimenting now with a table listing for the Casinos instead of a bullet list. I wanted to get a couple other "quick hits" of info in place on this main page: a short list of the games spread, and a quick rating and size notation, and thought that the bulleted list was losing readability already, even with just the city and casino. What do you think about the table (see the Northern California section)? I wanted it to be a quick "at a glance" thing, so if you're traveling to Northern California you can quickly pick a casino or two to visit based on locale, size, game, or rating. MarkT 01:28, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :I think this layout and rating system is great. I'll do the ones I know - mostly midwest and Vegas. SheridanCat 21:23, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Moved listings to subpages I was preparing to add about a dozen new lines for California, a half dozen for Las Vegas, and a dozen or two for Washington when I realized this page was getting just too unwieldy to be read conveniently. Since it's unlikely that someone looking for a casino near them is all that interested in ones on the other side of the country, narrowing it down by region, and in the case of states with over a hundred cardrooms by themselves, by individual state, makes a lot of sense, I think. It should clean up navigation and make it easier for maintenance as well. I was getting lost when editing the old page, trying to discern where I should be. As always, you can change it back if you disagree. I was bold! :-) MarkT 01:35, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :First of all, good for you for being bold. :) :I don't have a problem at all with the subpages - I agree it was getting unwieldy. My only question is about Washington State -- did you say that it has over 100 cardrooms? I certainly hadn't heard that before. I'm aware that Montana has a ton of mom-and-pop cardrooms but that's news to me about WA. :Perhaps WA and MT should wait until someone's populated them to be separated? Though I really don't care, how you have it is fine, and I'm willing to concede this point on inertia alone. :Also separating out Atlantic City would, IMO, be appropriate given its concentration of cardrooms (even though it doesn't get anywhere close to the others in aggregate number of cardrooms). Any objections to separating it? I understand the risk of a slippery slope but it just seems to me that people on the East Coast associate AC with "gambling center second to Vegas", rightly or wrongly. - PhilipR 23:53, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, Washington is wild. I recently found a nice listing in the Western Gambling Journal I'm gonna transcribe, and that list of 80-100 is only the ones who choose to advertise in that paper. Yipes! I'm hoping to make a trip up there soon and start surveying the land, so to speak. ::For AC, I'd hesitate to call out a city for a separate article, since it would be sort of out of balance (and beg the question about separating out Las Vegas, Reno, Lake Tahoe, Los Angeles, etc). I'd separate out NJ and have AC in it if the list is going to be more than, say, 15 -- but if it's under 15 it seems kind of overkill to me. Just an opinion, though; I don't feel strongly enough about it to do much about it. If you'd like to separate out NJ, and have an AC header (are there card rooms outside AC in NJ?) I think that would work. - MarkT 00:26, 23 March 2006 (UTC)